


Sehnsucht

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Boerne ärgert sich über unfähige Kommissare und merkt dabei, dass er eigentlich nur seinen eigenen vermisst.





	Sehnsucht

**Author's Note:**

> Alles schonmal da gewesen, aber ich übertrage mein Geschreibsel grad von ff.de hierher.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen  
> Robin

Verstrubbelte braune Haare. Fragend verzogener Mund. Große Augen, die ihn verständnislos ansahen, geradezu stumpfsinnig. Ein wirklich über alle Maßen dümmlicher Gesichtsausdruck.  
Unfähiger Jungspund. Wie alt war der eigentlich? Neunzehn? So sah der jedenfalls aus. Viel zu jung für einen Kommissar, viel zu schwer von Begriff.

Thiel hätte schon längst gewusst, worauf er hinauswollte. Thiel hätte ihn sofort verstanden. Ihn einen Moment aufmerksam ansehen, kurz zugehört und dann kapiert, was er meinte. Sein Gesicht hätte sich aufgehellt und dann hätte er ihm je nach Laune mit einem kurzen Danke, einem unhöflichen „Boerne, ich habs kapiert“, oder auch nur einer genervten Handbewegung das Wort abgeschnitten und wäre aus der Rechtsmedizin gestürmt.

Und dieser Frischling stand immer noch da und guckte, als hätte er im Wunder wer weiß was Kompliziertes erzählt. Da lieferte er ihm den entscheidenden Hinweis, wer der Täter war, und der begriff das noch nichtmal. Er seufzte auf und begann nochmal von vorn, so dass es nun wirklich jeder Döspaddel verstehen müsste.

Am Ende stand Erkenntnis in Strohtes Zügen, er bedankte sich förmlich und wandte sich zum Gehen. Wäre das Thiel gewesen, wäre er ihm jetzt nachgelaufen um selbst zu beurteilen, dass der seine Sache gut machte. Wobei das hier natürlich viel dringender nötig gewesen wäre, als es das bei Thiel jemals gewesen war.

Thiel hätte ihn weggeschickt. Sie hätten sich gekabbelt und am Ende hätte einer von ihnen gewonnen.

Wahrscheinlich er.

Er hatte schnell erkannt, wie er Thiel dazu überreden konnte, dass er ihn mitnahm. Wobei...hätte Thiel nicht gewollt, hätte er es nicht getan. Umgarnen ließ der sich nicht. Aber er hatte doch oft genug ein Auge zugedrückt.

Thiel hatte es auch nicht nötig gehabt so lächerliche Hightech-Fahrradkleidung zu tragen, wie der Kerl, dessen rotes Funktionshemd da gerade durch die Tür verschwand. Wahrscheinlich war Thiel trotzdem schneller als dieser komische Strohte. Der war ja wirklich in allen Belangen unfähig.

Irgendwo tief drinnen wusste er selbst, dass er sich dem neuen Kommissar gegenüber unfair benahm. Natürlich hatte der in seinem Alter noch nicht so viel Erfahrung und an Thiels Bauchgefühl und Kombinationsgabe kam sowieso so schnell keiner ran, sich selbst vielleicht ausgenommen. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Zusammenarbeit, dem gegenseitigen Verständnis. Für sie beide hatte es nie viel gebraucht um die Steine im Kopf des jeweils anderen ins Rollen zu bringen und die daraus entstehenden Lawinen hatten schon so machen münsteraner Straftäter hinter Gitter gebracht.

Von ihm aus hätte es ruhig so bleiben können. Aber Thiel musste sich ja aus dem Staub machen. Sehnsucht nach der Heimat, nach den alten Freunden. So ein Schwachsinn. Als hätte sich Hamburg in der Zeit in der Thiel nicht dort gewesen war nicht verändert. Und als wären seine Freunde nach all der Zeit immer noch dieselben. Aber kein Argument hatte Thiel umstimmen können. Nicht, dass Münster doch ein viel beschaulicheres Städtchen war als Hamburg, dass sich viel besser zum Altwerden eignete. Nicht ihre vorzügliche Aufklärungsquote. Nicht, dass er nun schon so lange hier war, dass doch das hier nun sein Zuhause sein musste. Nicht, dass die Wohnungen hier viel billiger waren. Nicht, dass er hier doch auch neue Freunde gefunden hatte.

Schwaches Argument. Das wusste er selbst. Welche Freunde denn?

Außer ihm.

 

Am Ende war er tatsächlich laut geworden. Ob Thiel denn glaube, dass er nach Hause kommen würde, wenn er in Hamburg war, dass alle seine Freunde ihn noch kannten. Ob er dachte, dass er jemals wieder so einen guten Partner finden würde. Und dass er nicht wieder jünger, seine gescheiterte Ehe nicht wieder lebendig werden würde, nur weil er an den Ort zurückkehrte, an dem er all das erlebt hatte. Dass er nur nicht damit klarkomme mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und dass er sich nur nicht eingestehen könne, dass er in Hamburg noch einsamer sein würde.

Da hatte Thiel ihm einen Vogel gezeigt und war gegangen. Am nächsten Morgen hatte ein Möbelwagen vor der Tür gestanden und um Mittag herum war Thiel weg gewesen.

Umgezogen.

Umziehen, wie sich das anhörte. Als wäre diese komplette Veränderung des vertrauten Lebens, der völlige Wechsel aller Gewohnheiten, nicht mehr als das Überziehen und wieder Abstreifen eines Kleidungsstücks, das man nicht mehr tragen wollte.

Vielleicht war es das für Thiel auch.

Er hatte aus Hamburg weggemusst, zu viele tragische Erlebnisse, zu viele vertraute Orte, zu viele Dinge, die ihn an das erinnerten, was er verloren hatte. Er war nach Münster gekommen, hatte hier sein Leben durcheinandergewirbelt und dafür gesorgt, dass er sich an ihn gewöhnte, dafür gesorgt, dass er ihm so wichtig wurde, wie es kein anderer war.

Und jetzt war er wieder gegangen. Als hätte er nie vorgehabt zu bleiben. Als hätte er nie hierher gehört.

Vielleicht hatte er das auch nie. Jedenfalls hatte er nie Teil des vertraulichen, müsteraner Gesellschaftsleben werden wollen. Vielleicht hatte Thiel ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass er wieder zurückgehen würde.

Er hatte es jedenfalls nicht gewusst.

Trotz aller Menschenkenntnis hatte er geglaubt, Thiel würde bleiben, war fest davon ausgegangen.

Aber jetzt war er fort.

Und dabei hatte er ihm die besten Argumente verschwiegen. Nämlich, dass er hier bleiben sollte, weil er der beste Kommissar war, der je in Münster gearbeitet hatte. Weil man ihn hier kannte und schätzte. Weil er sich hier zuhause fühlen durfte, weil er hier geliebt wurde. Und weil er gar nicht gehen durfte, weil er gebraucht wurde.

Weil er ihn brauchte.

Aber damit hätte er sie beide nur unnötig in Verlegenheit gebracht. Und gegangen wäre Thiel trotzdem, vielleicht gerade deswegen dann noch entschlossener. Thiel hatte Sehnsucht nach Hamburg, hatte er gesagt, nach seiner Heimat. Und er wollte ihn schließlich auch nicht unglücklich machen, indem er ihn mit allen Mitteln davon abzuhalten versuchte. Was hinter den Worten stand, hatte ihn trotzdem verletzt. Sehnsucht nach der Heimat. Sehnsucht nach einem vergangenen Leben, damit zwangsläufig einem Leben ohne ihn. Sehnsucht nach echten Freunden. Sehnsucht nach einem Ort, an dem man sich zuhause fühlen konnte, was hier wohl offensichtlich nicht der Fall war.

Thiel hatte nunmal leider Sehnsucht nach Hamburg.

Und er hatte nunmal leider Sehnsucht nach Thiel.


End file.
